


Take Flight

by anavoli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oisuga Week Day 6, Travel, meeting on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavoli/pseuds/anavoli
Summary: On the way home from Tokyo, Suga falls into a conversation with his seatmate, the one and only Oikawa Tooru. Together they explore the past, present and possible futures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oisuga Week Day 6: Travel. 
> 
> Not sure how I feel about this, I wrote this on a whim after I was inspired by my own seatmates on a flight home. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“Is this seat taken?”

Suga groans internally. He knows there’s only a slim chance that he’ll get an empty seat next to him on the plane, but he always hopes for one anyways. 

“No, go ahead,” he replies with a smile, standing to allow the other person to pass into the middle seat. Briefly, Suga takes a look at his new seatmate. He’s tall, brown hair styled to complement his face nicely. Suga allows himself the brief luxury of admiring the man’s looks - after all, he has to spend the next hour or so sitting next to him.

The other man slides a laptop bag under the seat and settles down comfortably. In turn, Suga takes a book from his backpack, cracking it open. It’s only half finished, even though it’s not particularly thick and Daichi gave it to him a few months ago for his birthday. He simply doesn’t have time to read. But now that he’s on this flight from Tokyo to Miyagi, he might as well take advantage of the free time.

“Slaughterhouse-Five?”

Suga looks up in surprise. He didn’t expect his seatmate to strike a up a conversation. 

“I quite enjoyed that book,” the man muses. “The aliens were my favorite part. Are you reading it for the first time?” 

“Ah, yes,” Suga nods. “I don’t usually pick up American literature...but my friend recommended it to me. It’s interesting so far.”

His seatmate winks. “I won’t spoil it for you then.” He extends his hand, as much as one can in a cramped aircraft. “Oikawa Tooru.”

“Sugawara Koushi.” Suga shakes his hand. He’s surprised by the friendliness, but welcomes it gladly. “Call me Suga.” 

“Why are you headed to Miyagi?” Oikawa asks. 

“I’m going home.” Suga reveals. “I grew up there.”

Oikawa’s face lights up at his words. “What a coincidence! I grew up in Miyagi as well.”

“The city got you too, huh?” Suga smiles wryly. It’s been awhile since he met someone from Miyagi outside of his hometown. People around those parts, many of his close friends included, tend to stay in the area. 

Oikawa chuckles, understanding exactly what Suga means. “What can I say?” he shrugs. “I found something alluring about tall skyscrapers. Makes me feel like I can get high enough to touch the stars.” 

Perhaps it is the wistful look in his eyes or the sentimental undertone of his words, but Suga finds himself drawn to this man. He wants to know more about him. 

The conversation lulls at that point, mostly because the flight attendants have emerged into the rows to deliver safety instructions and prepare for take-off. Half of Suga’s focus is directed towards the attendants and the other half is dedicated to brief glances at Oikawa from the corner of his eye, though he quickly gives himself a mental slap in the face. There’s nothing so fascinating about watching a man  _ sit. _

And yet, his eyes linger. 

“So I assume you live in Tokyo. What do you do there?” Suga asks, once they’re in the air and the plane’s engine becomes a dull  _ thrum _ in the background. 

“I coach,” Oikawa responds. “Volleyball, that is.”

Suga’s eyes widen. “Really? I played volleyball in high school.”

Now it is Oikawa’s turn to look surprised. “Where did you go?”

“Karasuno High,” Suga admits.

Oikawa nods in recognition. “Ah, Karasuno...I remember seeing them at Interhigh Preliminaries.”

“Oh that’s right...your school must have been there too.” Suga tries not to feel self-conscious about this. Karasuno is not known for being the most outstanding team, especially after their fall from glory in years past. In Suga’s day, they had never found their wings again, had never reclaimed their place in the volleyball world, no matter how hard they tried. 

So although he loves his old teammates dearly and his volleyball days were the best years of his life, there is still this lingering disappointment and longing for what could have been. 

“What about you?” He directs the question back to Oikawa before he can make the connection between Suga’s alma mater and their less than stellar reputation. “What team were you on?”

“Oh…” Oikawa shifts slightly, like it is difficult to reveal this bit of information. “Aoba Johsai.” 

Despite himself, Suga’s jaw drops. He hadn’t recognized the name before...but the grand name ‘Oikawa Tooru’ is starting to ring some bells.

“You’re Seijou’s setter!” he blurts out. Immediately, he grows bright red, waving his hands apologetically. “I’m sorry, this must make you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s no problem!” Oikawa brushes it off. “I’m never one to complain about the attention.” 

And yet...there it is again, that tinge of sadness behind a teasing smirk. 

"I’m usually not like this with uh, people I admire,” Suga continues in a rush. “But every player in Miyagi our age has heard of Aoba Johsai’s players. Your reputation certainly precedes you. Besides...I played setter in high school too...I looked up to you, once.”

“I wasn’t all that great, you shouldn’t believe everything you read.” 

“What do you mean?” Suga frowns. “I’ve seen you on the court...I was so sure you’d go on to play professionally.” 

“I may not be the same person you once admired.” 

Suga feels the question on the tip of his tongue, but he isn’t sure if it would be right to ask. It’s the kind of situation he greatly dislikes, like he is balancing at the edge of a precipice. But he is far too curious about the look in Oikawa’s eyes, the one he thinks no one sees, not to take the plunge. 

“Did something happen...after high school?” he finally says, after a long while.

Oikawa sighs. “I practiced too hard. My knee was damaged and my doctor said I could never play volleyball professionally again.” 

“Oh,” Suga breathes. “Did...did it hurt?”

“Not as much as the knowledge that it was the end,” Oikawa’s fist clenches. “I had to reject scholarships, agents, everything. Oikawa Tooru just...faded into oblivion.” 

“Well, clearly not. You’re sitting right next to me.”

A smile tugs at Oikawa’s lips. “You are right!” He turns back to Suga brightly. “I do miss the court a great deal...but I have gotten past my injury. It gave me the opportunity to realize that I love bossing people around as much I love to play. That’s why I became a coach!”

Suga’s eyes soften. “That’s wonderful. Makes me wish I had kept up with volleyball.”

“It’s not too late,” Oikawa urges. “Pick it up again, I’d like to see what skills you have up your sleeve.” 

“No, I don’t think so,” Suga chuckles, shaking his head. “My volleyball days are past me.” 

“Maybe come coaching with me sometime then,” Oikawa winks. “The kids might convince you otherwise.”

“Kids?” Suga wonders.

“Yes, I coach children,” Oikawa nods. “Teenagers are much too moody, and don’t even get me started on professional players. My nephew persuaded me, really. He was my first student I enjoyed teaching him how to play more than I expected, so I kept going with it.”

“Wow. I think I might have to drop by one day, just to see what you’re like as a coach.”

Oikawa chuckles. “They’re a handful. But really, you should come. They’ll get you on the court in no time. Believe me, they are  _ very _ persuasive. As soon as they know you play volleyball, and that you’re a setter on top of it, they’ll pounce on you.”

“I’m not very good,” Suga shrugs. “Wouldn’t want them to be disappointed.”

“Really, Suga-chan, you’d let little kids get the best of you?” 

It’s a challenge. But Suga doesn’t take the bait. He sets his chin stubbornly, crossing his arms.

“Very well, I’ll give you a helping hand. I wouldn’t want you to be too  _ overwhelmed _ by your students.”

“Ah, sneaky!” Oikawa claps his hands. “How refreshing.” 

Their conversation is cut short by the startling drop in their stomachs as the plane starts its descent. 

“There it is,” Oikawa smiles. “Miyagi. Home sweet home.” He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a pen and paper. 

“May I borrow your book?” 

Wordlessly, Suga gives it to him. Oikawa scribbles something on the piece of paper, covering it with his hands and glancing at Suga like they’re elementary students taking a quiz. He finishes with a flourish, quickly folds up the note and slips it into the book. 

“Absolutely pleased to make your acquaintance, Suga-chan!” 

“And yours, Oikawa-san.” 

“I hope to be seeing you around.” 

They part ways in the airplane terminal, and only then does Suga allow himself to peek at the note Oikawa wrote in the book. A smile bubbles up at the sight of a phone number scrawled across the top, followed by a message: 

_ Suga-chan~ _

_ Call me! We can fly together again. (^_−)☆ _

_ ~ Oikawa Tooru _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at flyinghobbit or anavoli!


End file.
